


You Can Lean on Me if No one Else

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crushes, F/M, Heartbreak, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look at the relationship of Rogue and Kurt, focusing on supporting one another (specifically through heartbreaks.)</p><p>Posted to the silbling collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rogue was okay with the mansion. The mind-reading professor was a little freaky, but y'know, she could get used to someone caring. She even felt less out of place, despite not being able to touch anybody. Not that she would ever let on. No, she kept her tough-girl facade. People didn't bother her that way.

And the one person who never did, even when anyone else in the same situation would, was Mr Logan. He didn't ask questions, he didn't condemn her for being with the Brotherhood before, he listened when she wanted to talk and talked when she couldn't.

He was a good teacher, and a good friend.

\----------

Kurt settled in without much trouble. It took longer for him to get used to most of the students _not_ making fun of him than it did to adjust to the new lifestyle.

Most people seemed to like him, in a slightly annoyed way. It was probably because he was so carefree and humorous. Hey, he had to be zo he could deal vith de pain. Long as he could laugh und make de others laugh, he vould be ok - he could shut it out.

*

He didn't know why he was so drawn to Rogue. I mean, she was...strange. Maybe it was because she seemed to feel what he did, but let it show. 

\----------

Rogue kinda liked Kurt from the moment they met. How couldn't she, right? Everybody did. Kurt was so enthusiastic and happy and...everything she wasn't.

It was right around the time that Kurt arrived that she developed this _thing_ for Scott. Y'know - tall, handsome, leader-type, visor-wearing Scott Summers. The guy she always felt shy around.

The guy who never talked to her.

The guy who probably judged her more than any of the others for joining the Brotherhood before the X-men.

She could've tried for it. She thought of so many things that she could've tried, but really, what guy who was practically owned by a hot redhead (who had telekinesis and those freaky mind-powers the professor did - imagine how much creative shit could go down with that) would settle for some emo girl who sucked the life outta anyone she touched?

The answer was simple: he wouldn't.

So she hardly tried at all.

\----------

Kurt really liked Kitty from the moment they met.

She was fun, cute, pretty, smart, and outgoing. Just like him (minus the 'pretty,' of course). They were the best match, or would be if she wasn't afraid of him.

*

He and Rogue had started hanging out after school sometimes, and she advised him to leave Kitty alone for a while. She wasn't really afraid of him, she was just scared of a lot of stuff, and like him was trying to cope by using the extreme possitive personalities they'd been gifted with.

\----------

The hangouts had started this one day when Rogue had been plotting (actually, there wasn't much thought in it, she was just kinda doing stuff as it came) to knock out Jean, maybe put 'er in a coma for a week or two. She figured it'd be worth the absorbtion if it'd give her just a little while to maybe get close to Scott.

And then of course Mr Bluecloudofsmoke teleported to just the right place at just the wrong time so innocently and she completely exploded on the poor guy.

And _then_ of course after she spilled the beans, Kurt and Kurt's Perfect Attitude About Everything were able to convince her that yeah, it wasn't exactly the brightest idea in the world.

And then _of course_ she had to go all soft and thank him an' ask ''s there anythin' I can do for ya, sugar?' Which resulted in her making him some gratitude chili and them talking for hours about stuff that she normally would've talked to girlfriends or siblings about... If she'd really had any. Things that she couldn't talk to Logan about.

She wasn't exactly sure how it became a regular thing, but it did. They'd talk after school in the kitchen or at the diner or at the park. On weekends they'd sometimes watch movies.

Kurt helped Rogue by helping her - in his uniquely non-offensive Kurt way - realize that she wasn't likely to get a chance with Scott, but that it was ok, that it wasn't because of her faults. He helped boost her self-confidence while eating a chocolate bar, and hadn't even known it.

Rogue helped Kurt, she realized, by doing pretty much the same thing for him with Kitty.

\----------

Kurt did his best to give Kitty time and space. He couldn't help it when he _bamfed_ too close or was doing something Kurt-ish (like hanging off light fixtures) around her. He certainly didn't do it on purpose.

It was hard. It hurt to be rejected like that all the time. He shared that with Rogue. She helped him through it, as much as she could. 

When he met Amanda, and the sky opened up to let the sun shine down on this amazing human who - _mein Gott_ \- seemed even more perfect for him than Kitty, it was partially a relief.

\----------

Rogue was slowly sinking into one of her depressions as she tried to get over her stupid crush. She and Kurt were hanging out less often now that he and Amanda were kindof semi-dating.

It left a bit of a gap for her that just couldn't be filled by Logan and semi-friends Kitty, Jean, and Tabitha. Rouge couldn't be awesome friends with Kitty because she was busy dating Lance (aka Avalanche from the Brotherhood Rogue had previously been a part of). She was frenemies with Jean for obvious reasons. And Tabitha she just didn't feel comfortable around.

She had just started contemplating the pros and cons of suicide when this new girl arrived at the public school. A human.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was okay with Risty. Something was a little off about her (probably that she didn't always obey the rules and pulled Rogue with her sometimes) but she was good for Rogue. Rogue was happier and less moody when Risty was around, and she trusted the new girl - a big thing for his friend. A couple times when they'd hung out, Risty'd been there, but she hadn't gossiped about it to anyone. Kurt trusted her too, so he was glad that Rogue had someone else to talk to.

*

He got a little more self-conscious when he met Amanda. It wasn't anything she did, it was just that...well, he was blue. Kindof self-explanitory right there.

The image inducer hid his color, of course (and he had to admit, his holo-self was hot), but he started getting paranoid that it might break or something and all would be lost. 

With encouragement from Rogue and her new friend, he actually dug up some courage to turn it off for Amanda - and was shocked and relieved and embarrassed when the girl not only didn't call him a freak but gave him a kiss on top of that, too.

Parents, though.

Meeting her parents was another thing entirely. 

\----------

Rogue swore that if the blue fuzzball didn't get a grip sooner or later she was gonna kill him.

Right after she killed Todd Tolansky. Nice and slow and easy - without touching him so that she didn't have to ingest any of the garbage in his head.

Honestly, it was hard enough trying to convince Kurt that Amanda's parents would be okay with him - 'You're a nice guy, sugah, so jus' be you.' - with Toad constantly mucking things up with the whole image inducer thing.

*

Rifty helped, too... they'd gone shopping to pick out a suit for him (which he was absolutely adorable in... cue Kitty ogling when he walked by her in the hall, completely lost in his self-consciousness and ego at the same time... Rogue and Risty exchanged knowing glances: there was backup) and encouraged him when he wondered if he should bring flowers - 'Um, hun. The answer to that's always yes.'

The girls got together sometime in there and started crimestopping at night. They dressed up and everything (for once Rogue wasn't the odd one in that department), but that eventually came to an end when they almost got caught. Funny, though, Risty had been gone for part of it. 

\------------

It was a complete disaster.

Toad's fault entirely, and a complete, shitty, disaster.

But there was no use crying over spilled milk, was there?

Gott verdammit.

And then Rogue and Risty.

Hah, make that Rogue and him and Mystique.

Gott, that hurt. More then anything had in a long time. You know, it was hopeful. Maybe their mutter cared. Maybe she just didn't know how to.

Rogue didn't want to accept Mystique as their mutter. Nein. And that hurt, too, 'cause Kurt just vanted to be normal, even if in something as simple as having a family.

\----------

How d'ya be an older sister when you didn't know ya were one for how long? 

Psh, how you you forgive your mother f'r using you and your brother whenever she needed to?

Rogue tucked it away, tried to pretend that everything was fine (and got moody when she was proved otherwise), and she and Kurt started hanging out again. It wasn't as if they had anyone else who really cared or understood.

But it was never quite the same. There was this big shapeshifter-sized black hole in the room with them whenever they talked. At least, that's how Rogue felt.

\----------

Whatever sort of friendship he and Rogue had devoloped was all but dashed to pieces at the bottom of a cliff.

Just like Mystique.

Kurt didn't know if he could ever forgive his sister. Not just for killing their mother, but for being that...bad.

Kitty was the one who convinced him to give Rogue a chance. Just a little chance.

He and Kitty were getting to be as close as he and Rogue had been.

\-----------

She couldn't help it. She just felt so...used. By the Brotherhood, by Mystique. Even by the X-men.

She didn't tell anyone.

She couldn't. She was Rogue. She was a strong Southern gal. She could cope.

But Rogue sure didn't rest any easier with her and Kurt's ma eroding on the river floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, short, and it took me forever to remember that I have this here incompleted. But now it is complete.

It took a while for things to pass and heal. Mystique happened to not be dead, for one thing. Rogue, Kurt thankfully realized, moved on - mostly - from Cyke. But then she had to go and get abducted by that Acolyte theif.

It figured.

Between crisis after crisis and the new crush and everyone dying, and with the occassional sibling-ish talk that tided it over and eventually resolved the conflict, Kurt almost forgot what Rogue had done.

And he'd forgiven her.

They got close again as things got worse, enjoyed the peaceful lulls between events, and they got older.

\----------

Rogue kept gettin' in with the Cajun, and they kept splittin'. She went after Logan a couple times, an' that naturally went nowhere. Cyke she eventually gave up on. 'Pocalypse, Magneto, sentinels, you kname it, she'd seen it. People left. Friends took diff'rent sides. People died. Friends died.

Kurt, eventually, died.

Funeral was harsh on everyone. Real harsh. Kurt was a ray o' sunshine breakin' up clouds, an' not just for her. They all felt it when he was gone.

Rogue, she could've said she felt it harder than the others 'cause they'd been siblings, but that jus' wouldn't have been fair t' everyone else. They all mourned the fuzzy man. 

But she still felt it hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
